


Ruin It

by Mysticmataki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmataki/pseuds/Mysticmataki
Summary: One Shots based upon the iconic “Ruin it” texts





	1. Zen

He groaned as he woke up, rolling over in bed and slowly opening his eyes to check the alarm clock next to his bed for the time. 

It was nearly 11:00 am, way too late for the man who got up before 7 to work out, but from his pounding headache he knew why he had knocked out for so long. His memories were hazy, but he knew that the night before the RFA had gathered to celebrate his final performance at a karaoke bar, spending the night drinking and laughing and singing joyfully, even if Zen was the only one who could stay in key. As he wracked through his memories of the night, one thing remained constant. 

MC. 

She had waited for him after the show, the rest of the group heading to the bar to get their room and first round of drinks while he took off his makeup. When he had entered his dressing room she was there sitting on his couch, immediately jumping up and into his arms as the door shut behind him. “You were wonderful!” she had exclaimed as the two shared a tight hug, and Zen couldn’t forget the brilliant smile she had given him when they pulled away. 

They had walked to the bar together, chattering excitedly about the show and his performance, making him feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

Later, in the bar, 5 beers deep he sang a classic love song to the room, hoping that MC realized he was looking at her more than anyone else. She had been so beautiful, the way the lights of the room flashed across her features, the way she danced as she sang along happily, it was his favorite sight in the world. He couldn’t tell her that though, oh no, that would ruin what they had. He didn’t want to risk losing the light she had brought into his life. 

Smiling fondly in bed, he thought of how they flirted back and forth and how he loved to imagine that she felt like him the way he did for her. Grabbing around for his phone, he slowly sat up and opened his texts, ready to send MC his customary “Good Morning” text. He realized that they had texted last night, and when he went to read them his heart nearly stopped in his chest. 

**_Hey I don’t wanna ruin our friendship but like I really want to tap that ass_ **  
**Ruin it**

He wanted to throw up, he couldn’t believe that he had sent her such a vulgar text. And from when they were still at karaoke! Gasping, his hand flew to his mouth and his phone to the ground as he processed MC’s response. 

“Ruin it.”

Jumping out of bed, he stumbled around his room as the words kept running through her head as if they were lines from a script he had memorized. 

“I really wanna tap that ass”  
“Ruin it”

Zen’s heart was racing and he had never felt this sick in his life as he rushed across his bedroom to his bathroom, ready to throw up- from a rare hangover or the texts he did not know. Slamming the door open to his bathroom he heard a low groan and his heart nearly stopped again when he saw MC lying on his floor, curled up on his shower mat with her head next to the toilet.

“MC!” he exclaimed as he dropped to his knees, gently lifting her up to him and towards his chest. While he thought he felt bad he knew that she felt even worse, and his mind raced as he tried to remember any part of the night after the bar. He felt sick upon realizing what this could have meant, and brought a hand to his mouth as he looked down at her, now clinging to his shirt. He racked his brain but couldn’t remember a second of it, and his heart sank as he realized that he could have slept with her. 

He could have slept with the woman he loved more than anything and he had no memory of the event. 

“Oh MC…” he whispered as he lifted her up and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch resting her head in his lap. He slowly ran his hand through her beautiful brown hair and massaged her head gently, knowing that she had to have felt awful judging by her lack of response and increase in groaning. 

“Zen…” she hoarsely whispered as she opened her eyes, giving him a small smile despite her obvious hangover. Seeing her laying in his lap looking up at his so gently made him want to cry, he was so scared that he really had ruined what they hand. She slowly reached up and placed her hand upon his cheek, still smiling before breaking out into a laugh. 

“What MC?” he asked, immediately concerned. 

“I wanna tap that ass,” she laughed again. Zen blanched even paler than he already was, and she laughed out again. “And I, and I said “Ruin it”,” she laughed, and he felt his heart break. 

“I’m so so so sorry MC, I’m so sorry for anything I did last night, I have no memory, I,” he rapidly spat out before she moved her hand from his cheek to his mouth, effectively silencing him. 

“It’s ok Zen, nothing happened, I can promise you that.”

“You remember last night?” He asked, eyes blinking wide ash she nodded back to him. 

“I didn’t remember the texts, but I remembered taking a taxi here with you. We ran to the door, and I’ve never seen you fumble around with something like you did those keys, but we rushed in, ran to the bedroom, and while stripping immediately passed out on the bed. We only held hands.”

He let out a huge sigh of relief as he lifted her up to his chest and buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply as he took her in. “I can’t believe that I sent that, I’m so sorry MC,” he sighed out again. 

“Zen,” she said quietly, one hand now twirling the end of his ponytail as the other held onto his arm. Looking up to him, her eyes were fully of conviction as she whispered, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

He felt his heart breaking as they stared at her, her eyes soft and nervous, and he broke out into a wide smiling, immediately putting his acting skills to use. “Well good. I don’t want to either, in fact I,” he started before she shook her head, stopping him mid-sentence.  
“I don’t want it to ruin our friendship, Zen. I want it to evolve.”

The two stayed silent as he looked down at her, his eyes wavering and full of hope as she looked up at with him just as much. “Jaigya,” he whispered, “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Yes,” she said with a smile, and his heart soared. Nothing could top this feeling. 

“Oh Jaigya, I’m so happy,” he said as he lifted her up into his lap, holding her up to his shoulder.

“Me too Zen,” she said as she nuzzled into his neck and he felt her smile widen upon his skin. 

They stayed a moment like that, relishing each other’s warmth before MC started laughing deeply, a low rumble in her chest that caused Zen to pull back. 

“You kept telling me that you were gonna show me the beast.” Zen instantly blushed at that, stuttering to get a response out before she shook her head and continued laughing, “I woke up this morning in your bed and nearly screamed. I read our texts and everything rushed back, but before I could do anything I ran to the bathroom and fell asleep in there.”

“Well, if you want me to show you the beast I can,” he whispered in a low voice in her ear. 

She hummed at that before running a finger over his chest in small circles, “That sounds amazing, but I think I’ll need to wait at least a week to recover. I feel awful.”

It was Zen’s turn to laugh as he leaned over her, resting her head back on his lap, “I’m feeling a little better already, let me take care of you this morning.”

He smiled even wider when she groaned out, “Maybe even this afternoon.”

“Don’t worry Jaigya, I’ll take care of you as long as you let me.”

“Well, I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.”

“Good.”

They remained there in silence as he continued to massage her head and her eyes closed, and his heart swelled with affection for the woman below who loved him just as he loved her. 

“Tap that ass,” she guffawed out of nowhere, immediately causing him to whine as she laughed even louder. 

It was the most beautiful sound, one that Zen never wanted to stop hearing.


	2. Yoosung

No, no, no, no, this wasn’t happening. This was a dream. This was a really messed up, totally unfunny dream, and he was going to wake up in his bed any second. This couldn’t be real. 

**_Hey I don’t wanna ruin our friendship but like I really wanna tap that ass._  
Ruin it.**

No, no, no, no, no he hadn’t texted that to MC and she didn’t respond in the way she did, she just didn’t. This was a nightmare and one that he hoped he would wake up from really really soon. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself but the longer he read the texts the more he came to realize that this was reality, and that they had really sent these to one another. 

Yoosung had woken up on his couch still in the clothes from last night with a raging headache and he knew that he had been well beyond his limits when it came to drinking the night before. Shirt crumpled halfway up his chest, one shoe off the other still on, pants around his knees- he could only imagine what state he had been in when he had entered in his apartment, but he didn’t have the time to be worried about that- he had to figure out what was going on with those texts. 

He had taken his final exam of the semester, yesterday, he remembered that. He had then texted MC asking her to join him and some of his other veterinary science major friends out to celebrate. She had agreed. His friends and him met up at 9 and they realized there were a lot of other SKY University students there, all celebrating another semester down. MC wasn’t there yet, and he got increasingly nervous that she wasn’t going to show. I mean, what reason did she have to show up, it wasn’t like they were dating or anything. He had started drinking to get over his nerves and she showed up soon after, smile wide as she congratulated him for getting through the semester.

MC was the most beautiful, encouraging, loving soul on the planet and he was so lucky to have her in his life that he didn’t want to take any risks and potentially push her away, but he had effectively done just that with the text he had sent her! What would she think of him now? And why had she said “Ruin it”?”

Walking into the kitchen, he groaned as he remembered that he had nothing to eat before his eyes were drawn to a sheet of paper hanging from the front of his refrigerator. 

_“Hi Yoosung! Knew you would immediately go here after you woke up. You don’t have any food, so I took your spare key and am going to get you something to eat. See you!_

_MC :)”_

Yoosung immediately panicked upon realizing that she had been at his house last night. His last memory was literally seeing her at 9:45 pm and then he was completely oblivious to what had transpired past that. He turned into a frantic mess; kicking his dirty clothes into his bedroom, rushing to take a quick shower so he didn’t smell as bad, brushing his teeth furiously, he was a mess trying to settle down. Throwing on some shorts and a T-shirt hastily he stumbled out of his room when he heard the front door open. 

There was MC, a smile on her face and a convenience store bag in hand wearing his hoodie. 

Yoosung didn’t know what to do, what to think, at the sight of her in his clothes but MC wasn’t fazed at all, closing the door behind her and saying with a bright smile, “Morning Yoosung! Glad to see you’re up, I was worried about you.”

“Umm, h-hi, MC,” he stuttered out as he followed her into the kitchen, trailing after her like a puppy. She was here, she was smiling, and she didn’t seem like she was disgusted by what he had sent her the night before. He was utterly confused and didn’t know what to do. 

“I told you last night I was going to come back this morning but you didn’t seem to be listening at all. I made you chug a bottle of water and then took your other key so I could lock the door and come back. By the way, I tried to get you to your bed, you were the one insisting that you slept on the couch,” she laughed out as she put the bag on the counter and started pulling out various snacks and treats he liked when he was hungover, his heart soaring upon seeing that. 

“MC, I,” he said quietly, but she must not have heard him since she simply lifted up a cup noodle to him. 

“It’s a new limited edition flavor. I saw it and knew you’d want to try it,” she said as she placed it down and pulled out a second one. 

“MC, you’re going to stay?” Yoosung finally blurted out and she turned to him looking confused. 

“Yes, unless you want to be alone?” she asked, slowly pulling back the second cup before he shook his head furiously. 

“Stay.”

She smiled softly and nodded, whispering, “Ok,” before carrying on with making their meal.

He sat at the table, still dumbstruck as he watched her move about his kitchen as if she was as familiar with it as she was her own. He didn’t find it in him to say anything until she walked over a few minutes later with their food and slid it across the table to him. Using her chopsticks to grab some noodles, she raised them to him as if she was proposing a toast smiling at him without a care and he absolutely lost it. 

“MC! I’m so,”

“Sorry, yah, I know Yoosung.”

“Sorry! Wait, what?”

She laughed as she took another bite of her meal, utterly unfazed. “To be honest, I knew you were drunk when I saw you last night, but I didn’t realize it until after we took that shot together. You were gone after that.” He turned a shade of pink and listened as she continued, “You drank a beer after and then went off with your friends, but while I was finishing my drink at the bar I looked down to see a text from you. I’m sure you’ve seen it.”

“Yes, I did, I’m just,” he started to have her cut in again.

“I mean, I was kind of surprised when I got your text, but I was also drunk and feeling I don’t know, mischievous? So I just responded with “Ruin it” expecting nothing to come from it, except for maybe a response of “No we can’t!”,” she said as she acted out as if she was pushing someone away before she took another bite of her food, smiling. “I didn’t expect you to respond to it the way you did.”

“I didn’t respond to the text though, I,” he started before she interrupted him.

“Oh yes you did, just not through another text,” she said as she smiled over her noodles. Yoosung stared at her a bit dumbfounded and she sighed, placing her chopsticks down and leaning forward on her elbows. “You responded in a much more… physical manner.”

“Oh gosh MC I’m so,” he started again only for her to interrupt again.

“I’m not angry Yoosung. In fact, I liked it,” she said with a blush as she pointed to his cup saying, “Eat.”

“I can’t eat, I need to know what I did, I need to be able to apologize,” he said rapidly, completely blowing over the fact that she said she liked it, causing her to sigh once again and stop eating.

“Seconds after I sent that text you were at my side, arm wrapped around my waist, tightly holding me against you. I laughed and tried to tease but you gave me a look that said you weren’t joking so I let you stay. You didn’t loosen your grip on me all night long. If I was talking to someone you were there, if someone called you over my hand was immediately in your’s and I was following along.”

Yoosung’s head was in his hands now as he listened, but he looked up at her when he realized she had dropped her voice and looking up at him.

“I really liked when you stood behind me, both of your arms wrapped around me as you whispered into my ear that I was your “precious girl”, Yoosung. The way you pressed up against me when you said that, well, it made me really believe that I was. ”

Yoosung turned furiously red, his mind immediately taking him to the dirty places it went and the things he would do when he imagined calling her that, and when he went to drop his head again she reached over and grabbed his hand, urging him to look at her. “I can’t believe I was so vulgar, that I would force myself onto you,”

“Yoosung! You didn’t force anything on me, I’ll admit, I was really surprised that you were so physical, but I told you, I liked it. I liked it a lot.”

It fell silent as he looked at his hand clasped in her’s and he wanted to cry, she was being so kind when he had been so rude but he was taken from his thoughts when she started speaking.

“Yoosung, while I agree that immediately jumping to ‘tapping’ my ass would ruin our friendship, I wouldn’t mind working up to that.”

“What?” he said, jaw slack, face now pale as he processed what she had just said.

She only laughed brightly as she tightened her grip and smiled lovingly at him, “How about we start with dinner and a movie, just you and I.”

“Like a date?” he asked, confusion still on his face.

“Exactly like that,” she said, releasing her grip on his hand and smiling at him gently, now hoping that she hadn’t ruined the friendship.

He immediately wrapped her hand back in his, and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, blushing so prettily as he did so. “How does tonight at 7 sound?” he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“7 sounds perfect,” MC said, her smile widening and blush spreading as she nodded eagerly. Yoosung finally smiled and went to take a bite of his food before MC’s laughter drew his attention to her one more time. 

“Yes, MC?”

“”Tap that ass”, did you learn that line from one of those “Expert Playboys” Zen loans you?”

Yoosung turned bright red as he stuttered, unable to respond. Looking at her though his heart was full, and he knew it was the happiest he had been in years. That she was the reason he was the happiest he’d been in years.


	3. Jumin

Jumin Han lived a carefully planned life.

Every moment, from waking to falling asleep, was perfectly scheduled and not a minute was underutilized. He had always lived such a strict life and that worked for him, he had no complaints about his efficient use of time. He sometimes was annoyed when his schedule detracted from what was planned, but each day was a new one and he tried to not bring the troubles of the previous one into the next as often as he could.

So when he woke up at 7 am on a Saturday morning he wasn’t particularly shocked, although for once in his life he wished he had been able to sleep in a little longer. He hadn’t planned on staying out the night before, and he definitely didn’t plan on getting drunk but even the strictest of schedules could be swayed by a person persuasive enough.

MC was definitely more than persuasive.

The two had met up at the opening of a new exhibit by V and had spent the evening roaming around the place, eagerly picking up glass after glass of wine and bouncing from one room to another. Jumin was cracking jokes only MC understood and she was making commentary on the art that he himself was too scared to state. After a few hours there she had convinced him to go to another bar with her to just “catch up” and before he knew it he was drunk for the first time in years and he couldn’t have been happier with the company. Being with her was natural, it was right, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember how the evening had ended.

There was a foggy memory of Driver Kim dropping her off at her apartment and him stumbling through his penthouse to his bed, but nothing really stood out to him as he slowly rolled over and walked to his bathroom. He wouldn’t admit that he wanted to pull her back into the car as she stepped out, push her back into her seat, and tell her she was coming home with him, oh no, that would be crossing a line he himself had drawn.

Glancing down at his phone as he turned on the shower he blinked once in confusion as he saw the number of missed calls and texts he had.

12 missed calls and 13 missed texts, all from MC all starting around the time he had returned to his penthouse.

Panicking he immediately opened up his phone to read her messages, immediately confused by her most recent text;

**JUMIN CALL ME ASAP IM SORRY  
PLEASE**

Growing even more concerned, he went to call her but a text from him stood out of hers and he scrolled back up to it, confused since he had absolutely no memory of texting her the day before.

His eyes widened as he found the source of her well-deserved concern.

******Hey I don’t wanna like ruin our friendship but I really wanna tap that ass.  
_Ruin it._** ** **

His face not moving a muscle he dropped his phone at the edge of the sink and immediately stepping into the shower, staring ahead blankly as he processed what he had just read.

MC wanted to ‘tap’ his ass and he had told her to.

He heard his phone ring a few more times as he stood in the shower for what felt like hours, unable to step out and face the day knowing that everything had changed from 2 text messages. Jumin liked knowing the probability of an outcome, he liked being in charge of his own life, but those two simply texts had completely flipped it over. He had absolutely no idea what to do, he felt even more lost than usual as the threads which had slowly been unwinding with her help tightened into a knot again.

She had spoken about him, about them, in such a vulgar manner that his mind jumped all over the place. He also couldn’t help but think of the women who had said this to him before and he felt a know tighten in his stomach. MC wasn’t like that though, she never had been and it was a dishonor to even put her in the same category. She had never given any indication of interest beyond friendship before and he was at a loss.

And was he really willing to risk it all? Was he really willing to “ruin it”? He believed that sex was an inconvenience only weak men succumbed to, but the thought of her laying under him, eyes turned up and filled with need, with love…

He immediately twisted the knob of the shower to cold and he stood under the heavy stream as he tried to clear his thoughts. Fantasies of her in various unfair situations would have to wait, he had to figure out how to deal with the first issue, the fact that they had texted each other like that at 2 am.

Stepping out of the shower and into his room, mind still pouring over those words (Ruin it) he barely noticed when Elizabeth rubbed herself against his leg. “Even you know something is up, don’t you?” he said as he looked down at her and back at the phone in his hand- now 30 minutes past the last time MC had tried to contact him. Looking into his closet he immediately pulled out his most comfortable three-piece suit and took the time to get dressed, doing something, anything, to put him back on track and leave him with a clear mind so he could address what to do about those god. damn. texts.

“Mr. Han,” a voice called out over the intercom hesitantly.

“Yes?” he responded in a curt tone, a little angry to be taken out of his thoughts by the guard who knew that his mornings were not to be disturbed.

“Well, I know you said to leave you alone unless it’s an emergency, but MC is here and,”

Jumin stopped paying attention to him the second he heard that MC was there. She was at his door, asking the guard to let her in and he didn’t know whether he wanted her brought to his room right that instant or if he couldn’t stand the thought of seeing her. A rage of emotions flew through him and he couldn’t pin a single one of them down as he stared at the phone in his hand before he heard the guard call out, “MC, he hasn’t, wait!” and the sound of the front door being thrown open.

“JUMIN! JUMIN!!!!!”

MC was never one to back down so he shouldn’t have been surprised to see her forcing her way into this home this early morning. Walking out of his bed room and towards the living room he looked up to find her there standing in the hallway, a hand on the wall as she leaned over, breathing heavily while looking at him with wide eyes, almost as if she was a deer in the headlights even though she had put herself in this position. She was so adorable he almost couldn’t take it.

“MC,” he said calmly, walking towards her and gesturing for her to follow him to the kitchen.

“Jumin please, we need to talk,” she started before he interrupted her.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, sure, please Jumin, I’m so sorry,” she said in one breath, unable to hide her obvious fear and slight confusion.

“Sorry? For what?” he said with his back turned to her, a little smile on his lips as he teased her cruelly. Turning back around he smiled at her as she sat there slack jawed before her eyes widened once again.

“Don’t tease me Jumin!” she whined and it was the most endearing thing he could have seen, her sitting at his kitchen table in a haphazard outfit she must have thrown together in a panic, hair wet and pulled back from the hasty shower she had to have taken. He wanted to continue to tease her, it felt so natural being with her like this despite the reason she was at his home on a Saturday morning.

A housekeeper placed a pot of coffee between the two of them and a tray of cups and milk and super before walking out silently, leaving the two of them alone. He sat down and poured them both a cup and started to prepare his drink, the two sitting in silence for another moment before he started, “So, about those texts.”

“I don’t know what to say beyond “I’m sorry” and “I hope this doesn’t change your perception of me” and maybe even… oh I don’t know!” she said rapidly giving him a bit of whiplash. “I’m sorry Jumin, I really hope you don’t think any less of me for this, but I can understand if you don’t want to spend time with me anymore.”

It fell silent as she looked at him, hoping he would give her something, anything, to work with as he sat there drowned in his thoughts. “MC, I need to know, did you mean what you said in that text?” he finally asked.

She dropped her gaze to the table and took a deep breath before she looked up at him and nodded. “Every word, Jumin,” she said as she looked him straight in the eyes. There she was, his MC who wouldn’t back down, who would stand tall and face any situation that came her way with grace.

It remained silent for a few more moments before she spoke up and asked, “What about you, Jumin? Did you mean what you wrote to me last night?”

Did he? Did he want to ruin their friendship, to ruin the happiness he had found the past few months by simply just by being in her presence, by seeing her smile?

“No.”

Sitting up straight as a rod, he said without fanfare, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but I have to ask you why you think us becoming lovers would end it, MC.”

She started to blush and he felt the threads immediately loosen when she looked at him with such rosy cheeks. He slid closer to her, not giving her the chance to speak by whispering, “I’ve read that your lover should also be your closest confidante, the person who knows you best, and I know that’s how it is between you and I.”

MC looked to him, her eyes bright and loving as she responded by simply grabbing onto his hand and lacing her fingers between his, “Like I said Jumin, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“No, but I do believe you want to, “tap” my ass,” he responded and she broke into laughter and all was right. Sitting there, their hands clasped as they drank their coffee and teased each other and opened up about their feelings the night before, the world had finally fell back into place for Jumin.


End file.
